


The Naming of Things

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster objects to being defined by her size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Technically 100 words exactly if you count "S.H.I.E.L.D." as one word. Which I do, so.

"Tiny," Hulk said, and turned away with a dismissive snort.

Jane glared after him. "Hey! Do I go around making fun of your height?"

He ignored her. She punched him in the thigh.

Hulk turned around slowly and leaned down, his weight resting on one fist, and looked her over, head tilted to one side, eyes narrowed. Around them, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were quietly and professionally crapping their pants in terror. Jane put her hands on her hips and met Hulk's eyes without flinching.

"I have a name," Jane said.

Hulk considered this. "Jane," he said, with an approving nod.

"Better."


End file.
